Enemigo de mi enemigo Versión Yumiishiyama88
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Aqui teneis un versión mia de enemigo de mi enemigo con mis personajes las 4 A, espero que os guste y comenteis.


enemigo de mi enemigo version yumiishiyama88:

he cogido unode los episodios para poner a mis personajes, espero que os guste.

todo empieza cuando las tortugas estan en el tejado junto a las 4 A(las llamo las 4 A por que sus nombres empiezan por la A claro esta, nota de autor)miranba el edificio del TGRI.

leo:no ocurre nada en el TGRI.

donnie:aun no.

azumi:ten paciencia leo, si no aparece nada es por que todo esta tranquilo.

amber:demasiado tranquilo, no lo digo por ser pesimista.

mickey:este juego es formidable, el combate essuperrealista.

amy: a mi me gusta mas el de cuidarel jardin, pero yo prefiero la plantas de verdad.

raph:quereis que yo lo haga mas realista.

azra:como debo interpretar eso.

leo:chicos dejar de hacer el idiota.

amber:segun el dispositivo kraan que donnie y yo desencriptamos.

donnie:una nave de exploración aparecera esta noche.

leo:de manera que tenemos que estar alerta.

voz:si, nunca se sabe que puede atacarte por sorpresa. dijo una voz, todos miraron y era karai, que dio un salto delante de ellos.

karai:hola leo, cuanto tiempo.

leo:lo mismo digo.

azumi:leo quien esa y como sabe tu nombre.

amy:es una amiga vuestra.

raph:mas bn una espina en nuestro costado.

azra:con ese aspecto se nota.

amber:quien eres y que quieres. de repente saco su espada, leo aparto a azumi delante de ella,y saco sus espadas para defender.

leo:no tenemos tiempo para esto, chicos!.

mickey:BUYAKASAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.dijo mickey mientras peleaban.

karai:buyakasai que se supone que significa eso.

azumi:significa al ataque, deberias saberlo, ya que tu tambien eres japones por lo que veo.

mickey:por eso me gusta gritarlo.

karai:asi es, me llamo karai encantada . dijo agarrando la cadela de mickey y dandole.

amy:mickey puff, estas bn.

karai:puff, que graciosa, ademas eres una monada.

amy:gracias, pero no te perdono que le dieras a mickey luchando.

karai:vaya, desde luego sabes como darle la bienvenida a una chica, y veo que no has perdido el tiempo, desaparezco varios dias y ya os habeis buscado a otras.

azra:a otras ?.

azumi:leo de que esta hablando y de que la conoces.

karai:he oido a la empollona y al flacucho mencionar a los kraang.

amber:por llamarme empollona, te dire que eso no es asunto tuyo.

donnie:yo no soy flacucho soy delgado.

azra:ademas tu de que vas, paba.

karai:vaya los ojos del dragon, es increible.

azra:si te acercas te puedo demostrar lo increible que soy.

karai:o venga dejad que me divierta.

raph:mira estamos intentando evitar el comienzo de una invasión alienigena.

azra:asi que hazno un favor y pierdete, paba.

karai:una invasión alienigena, hablas en serio.

amber:aun que parezca mentira asi repente se abren las puertas y sale la nave kraang.

leo:no tiene buena pinta.

, creo que necesito cambiar de caparazón.

de aqui esta el opening, y desde ahi los kraang, fue a por las tortugas.

karai:abra algun plan para luchar contra eso.

azumi;ya nos diras como?.

leo:pues claro que lo ahi, paso uno-dijo pero en ese momento lanzaron un rayo-CORRED.

amy:AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

azumi:deprisa. todos corrian para poder huir.

azra:que se supone que es eso.

leo:no lo se , pero parece que lo usan para vola y atarcar.

amber:no solo eso para destruirnos a nosotros.

mickey:esta justo encima. dijo mickey, siguieron corriendo, karai se escondio en un callejon.

mientras lo demas en el coche.

mickey;crees que puedan detectar.

leo:puede que repente levanto el coche de donde estaban escondidos.

todos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!el coche cayo encima.

donnie:tio tenemos que meternos bajo tierra.

amber;si y enseguida.

azumi:voy a distraer su atención. dijo lanzando brotes de hielo para intentar que se desquebraje- aqui ciclope. abrienron la alcantarilla.

leo:vamos azumaya.

azumi:ya voy. se metieron bajo tierra, y la nave kraang se hizo invisible.

raph:genial, por que no era peligroso cuando podiamos verlo.

azra:eso esta claro.

mientras en donde se encontraba shredder, karai le explicaba lo que vio, ella intentaba convencer a su padre pero decidio seguir con el plan, a karai no le parecia bien, una cargade armas iban a llegar para destruir a las tortugas, mientras en la guarida.

leo:esa nave kraang es extremadamente peligrosa, tenemo que saber que hace aqui.

raph:o pasa directamente a la parte en la que la destruimos.

mickey:ere muy chulito cuando no pueden devolvertela.

azra:yo que tu me callaria, y ademas a que estamos esperando, montar la tortugo-neta para destruirla.

azumi:claro y como vamos a encontrar una nave que es invisible.

raph:y si disparamos al aire hasta alcanzarla.

azra:y eso teparece inteligente?.

amy:eso no parece muy inteligente, raph.

amber:yo no lo pienso asi.

donnie:en realida raph no a dicho ninguna tonteria.

mickey:si raph no ha dicho ninguna tonteria.

donnie:pero en lugar de disparar contra objetos, dispararemos contra ondas electromagneticas.

amber:en otras palabras un radar, hemos fabricado radio balizas para toda la ciudad, asi nos llegara la señal de donde se encuantra la nave en nuestro t-phone.

azumi;muy bn hecho donnie y amber.

leo:bien vamos ahora mismo a colocarlos.

azumi:os acompañamos asi si aparece os podremos ayudar.

donnie:cualquier ayuda es bien recibida.

entonces los 4 se fueron en pareja para poder colocar los sensores.

leo:radiobaliza instalada. dijo leo atravez del movil hablando con donnie.

donnie:bn ya hemos colocado los ultimos.

leo:bn nos vemos en la guarida.

azumi:tengo ganas de volver y tomar un vaso de...CUIDADO LEO-grito azumi mientras leo saca sus espadas, era karai que empezo a pelear, azumi tambien trajo su espada con daga incluida que le dio el maestro splinter,(si habeis visto el capitulo gambito de baxter en ese fan las armas que april prueba para ella las 4 ha las obtienes y ya os dire de quien es quien, nota de autor)-otra vez tu que quieres ahora.

leo:es verdad, esto ya esta muy visto karai.

karai:quiero ayudaros a luchar contra los kraang.

azumi:enserio.

leo:no, claro que no, somo enemigo, quieres destruirnos, eres leal a shredder, quieres que siga.

azumi:leal a shredder, entonces eres nuestra enemiga.

karai:escuchadme, si los kraang ganan, nos quedaremos sin planetas, nuestro pequeño conflicto, perderia todo sentido.

leo:dudo que shredder.

karai:shredder es terco y corto de miras, me pone enferma, su estupida vendetta va a acabar con todos nosotros, puede que el no lo vea pero se que tu lo ves y tu amiga tambien, verdad, oni-san, que me decis trabajamos junto, dijo extendiendo la mano.

leo:lo siento hermana.

azumi:sumimasen marchandose, mas tarde en la guarida, las chicas entrenaban con april, y las tortugas hablaban de karai.

leo:se que no debemos confiar en karai, pero tengo la sensación de que de verdad esta harta de shredder.

raph:probablemente sera lo que te quiere hacer creer.

leo:lose, sensee es posible que sea sincera.

splinter:es posible, las lealtades, aveces cambian, pero la kunoichi esta entrenada para usar el engaño en su provecho.

leo:entonces o bn nos traicionara o no nos traicionara.

splinter:correcto debes confiar en tu instinto, pero no caigas en la trampa solo por que algo quieras que sea cierto.

leo:entoces debo confiar en mi instinto salvo que mi instinto me engañe.

splinter:correcto.

leo:gracias sensee.

mickey:o se nota que es un buen consejo cuando sigues igual de confundido.

raph:enserio una alianza con karai, por que nisiquiera seguimos hablando de esto.

donnie:es una lastima no confiar en ella seria estupendo tener una kunoichi entre nosotros.

april:he hola y nosotras, que?.

amy:eso.

amber:nosotro tambien entrenamos para ser.

azra:es que acaso no contamos.

donni:queria decir una kunoichi de ver, no es que este diciendo que tu no lo seas digo vosotras, solo que karai es mejor,no mejor solo mas experimentada, no hace calor aqui.

azra:o ya veo por donde vais.

april:muy bn lo entendemos.

amber:claro es vuestra enemiga a muerte.

amy:pero hey.

april:es muy guapa.

amy:y adorable.

amber:y lista.

azra:y fuerte.

raph:karai no tiene ni punto de comparación:tu eres mil veces mas fuerte que ella azra.

mickey:y tu ere mil veces mas adorable, tu encanto no se puede compara contigo angel.

amy:eres un encanto mickey puff.

donnie:amber tu eres mil veces ma inteligente y april tu eres mas guapa, no es que creas que eres guapa, osea fea no eres quiero decir. de repente raph y azra le taparon la boca y se lo llevaon de alli.

azra:ante un tema asi no te defienda nos lo agradeceras.

april:lo que queria decir es que ya sabemos que nos falta aun entrenamiento pero llegaremos a ser kunoichis, al fin y al cabo somo mas guapas que karai.

azra:mas fuertes.

amy:mas adorables.

amber:y desde luego mas listas verdad azumi.

azumi:pero vosotras sois japonesas.

amber:como?.

azumi:ella es japonesa como yo, asi que las dos somo iguales, no ahi diferencia.

leo:pero ella no tiene una cosa que tu si tienes.

azumi: asi y que es.

leo:una gran bondad.

azumi: de verdad.

leo: de verdad.

azumi:entonces todas somos las mejores.

todas:si las mejores. pasando a otra escena las tortugas iban en la tortugo-neta pero de repente aparece la nave kraang y empiezan a perseguirlos.

donni:creo que se cual es su misión nosotros.

leo:mickey necesitamos una ruta de escape.

mickey;coge el callejón de la derecha. y eso giro pero.

leo:no tiene salida.

mickey:no cojas el callejón de la derecha. la nave kraang los acorralo y empezo a disparale el rayo laser.

leo:se os acurrealgo chicos.

raph:solo una cosa. dijo raph hiendo hacia mickey, dandole golpecitos, pero de repente aparece karai con su moto y cae encima de la nave kraang y con su espada lo golpea, la nave kraang intenta desacerse de ella.

leo:era karai, tenemos que volver a ayudarla.

raph:sabe cuida de si misma, ahi que poner distancia entre esa cosa y nosotros.

leo:no.

donnie:pero la tortugo-neta, a sufrido muchos daños, no puede aguantar otra remetida ahora.

leo:entonces lo hare yo solo, conduce, nos vemos en la guarida.

raph:he la moto sigilo es lo mio o de azra.

leo:ahora lo vuestro es os aguantais.

donni:he que eso es lo mio o amber. de repente leo salio con la moto a donde estaba karai y la nave.

karai:esto no tiene ninguna gracia. y en un movimiento karai cae desde la nave kraang entonces leo se apresura a cogerla y lo consigue.

leo:estas bn.

karai:si y tu.

leo:si.

karai:no se me da bn dar las gracias.

leo:igual que mi colega azra, a ella tambien le cuesta agradecer.

karai:parecen unas chicas muy especiales.

leo:mas de lo que parecen.

karai:ya veo. consiguieron resguardarse, y volvieron a donde estaba la torutgo-neta; las 4 A estaban atendiendoles, azumi iba de un lado para otro esperando a leo.

azumi:ya esta aqui, leo no sabes cuanto me... -decia azumi pero se entre corto en cuanto vio a karai- que hace ella aqui.

azra:esa paba no pinta nada.

raph: y te la traes aqui, tio va a ver todo nuestro equipo.

karai:o vaya si shredder descubre que teneis una lampara en forma de helado sera el fin.

amy:ese es un detalle mio, pense que quedaria gracioso.

karai:lo que decia eres adorable.

amber:aun asi no explica que hace aqui.

leo:karai arriesgo su vida por salvarno, se ha ganado un poco de confianza, dejad que se explique.

raph:tu eres el lider.

amber:somos todo oidos.

karai:necesitais mi ayuda, creeis que podeis destruir una nave kraang con basura.

donnie:basura conprimida.

amy;y ecoligica.

mickey:y tapa de alcantarillas.

karai:lo que quiero decir es que para destruis una nave de ese tamaño, necesitais armas de verdad.

amber:algo parecido a un lanza misiles portatil.

karai:buena idea.

amber:ese tipo de armas pertenece al gobierno, por si no lo sabes.

karai:yo puedo conseguirla.

azumi:de verdad.

raph:empieza a caerme bien.

azra:como debo interpretar eso.

raph:o que pasa estas pero se gano un bofetón.

amy:eso te pasa por bocazas.

raph:ya veo.

karai:esa chica tiene caracter y del grande.

donnie:no nos desviemo, de donde vas a sacar un lanza-misiles portatil.

karai:de shredder claro esta.

mickey:estamo hablando del mismo shredder, grandote, con un monton de cochillas, nos odia a muerte.

raph:y no creo que quiera compartir su juguetes con nosotros.

karai:no sabra nada, va a recibir un monton de armas en el muello mañana por la noche.

amber:osea contrabando y que eso es ilegal.

karai:si y lo unico que tenemos que hacer es acercarnos y servirnos.

azumi:a alguien mas le huele mal.

mickey:perdona azumaya he sido yo.

amy:mickey.

azumi:y como podemos fiarnos, de ti, como se que no nos estas engañando, karai-san.

karai:por que iba a engañaros, sois los unicos que sabeis las intenciones de los kraang.

amber:pero seguro que tu historial no es muy haya.

karai:vale os conseguire los lanza misiles yo sola. todos se miraron entre ellos.

leo:de verdad esta dispuesta a robarle a shredder.

karai:mira ahi que detener a esas cosas,si shredder no va ha hacer nada al respecto lo hare yo, con vuestra ayuda o sin leo miro a los demas y asentian con la cabeza, y leo miro a raph y a azra y ellos, como si nada, luego miro a azumi y parecia de acuerdo.

leo:esta bien este es el trato, nos consigues el lanza misiles y formamos equipo.

azumi:pero si en algun momento se te ocurre traicionarnos, hire a por ti, entendido.

karai:alto y

azumi:bn, karai sonrio y leo tambien y se dieron la mano. mientras en la guarida.

mickey:no puedo creer que vayamos a tener un lanza misiles, que es lo primero que vamos a volar.

azra:la nave kraan genio.

mickey:si es verdad. y despues que volaremos.

amy;nada mas las armas son peligrosa mickey puff.

amber:aun que ahi que reconocer que esa tal karai tiene buenas intenciones.

leo:si alguien puede hacerlo esa es karai.

donnie:estas preocupado por tu novia, ya se por que lo hacen, es divertido.

azumi:pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia donatello.

donnie:lo decia por meterme un poco con leo.

azumi:pues metete con el si quieres, pero no de eso.

donnie:vale perdona si te he molestado.

azumi:no pasa, tranquilo.

amber:vaya hoy alguien que no es raph ni azra esta de mal humor.

leo:te ocurre algo azumaya.

azumi:dejame un poco leo, ya tengo suficiente que confies en esa chica.

leo:por que, nos ayudara a acabar con la nave kraang.

azumi:y eso me parece bn, pero no se trata de eso.

raph:entonces por que.

azra:lo que azumi quiere decir es por que nunca nos hablasteis de esa paba.

azumi:es verdad, por que, es que acaso no confiais en nosotras.

leo:claro que confiamos.

azra:a mi no me hubiera molestado.

azumi:pero entonces por que no me lo contaste o hablastes de ella, yo no me hubiera enfadado.

mickey:parece que alguien esta le tapa la boca y se lo lleva.

azumi:dime por que, solo te pido eso.

leo:esta bien, empezare desde el principio, veras yo, yo.

raph:para ser mas rapido lo cuento yo, leo y yo tuvimos un encontronazo por lo ser el lider, y me dejo serlo un tiempo.

azumi:raph no nos interesa esa parte, nos interesa como la conocisteis.

leo:a eso iba, ya sigo yo, los del clan del pie me atacaron, consegui vencerles, pero aparecio karai y decia que mis tecnicas no estaban nada mal, mas adelante parecia que teniamos interes comun en el arte de la espada, y que le parecia divertido, y parecia que era buena chica, y supongo que en el fondo me gustaba un poco, pero mas adelante vi que no lo era

azumi:ya veo.

amy:y que paso despues.

leo:pense que era buena y al final nos traiciono, y no te lo conte, por que queria olvidarme de ella y aceptar que eramos enemigo y que no debiamos confiar en ella.

azumi:pues al final as vuelto a confiar, y sbes un cosa, si os traiciona yo no estare ahi para salvarte, asi que espero que la misión os salga bn. dijo marchandose.

mickey:lo sabía estaba celosa.

amy:parece que se lo a tomado muy mal.

leo:lo siento chicas.

azra:a mi me da igual, cada es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

raph:no te preocupes seguro que se le pasara.

leo:no se, la verdad es que desde que aparecio azumaya llegue a olvidarme de karai.

amber:no sera que es azumi la que ahora te gusta.

leo:tal vez.

donnie:entonces ya no es karai tu novia sino azumaya.

leo:que dices no, es mi, no es mi.

amber:tranquilo leo, que estaba de broma.

leo:o ya lo sabía.

mickey:si claro.

amy:que gracioso te pones cuando te sonrojas.

amber:amy, no chinches, vamos a buscar azumi, hablaremos con ella, y luego haceis las paces de marchandose a buscar a azumi

leo:bueno, centremonos en la misión, no sera facil, puesto que shredder tambien estara ahi.

raph:oye espera tienes razón, por primera vez sabemos donde estara shredder, y seria una gran oportunidad para tenderle una trampa.

leo:que?hicimos un trato con karai, no podemos actuar a sus espaldas, lo primero es acabar con la nave que quiere acabar con nosotros.

raph:y shredder tambien, podrias ser nuestra unica oportunidad se sorprenderlo y la vamos a dejar pasar.

leo:esta bn, vamos a abatir a no sabían lo que iba a pasar, azumi estaba muy enfadada con leo, iban a abatir a shredder a espaldas de karai, mientras ahi en el puerto al dia siguiente estaba un ruso donde llevaba sus armas para entregarselas a shredder.

shre;donde esta la artilleria.

ruso:trajistes lo que te , uno de los del pie le mostro una maleta llena de dinero-muy bn.

karai:revisare la mercancía. dijo se acerco a donde estaban las armas, mientras las tortugas se preparaban para abatir a shredder.

donnie;apunta a su armadura, con esta granada soltara una descarga que verificara el golpe.

mickey:que deberia entender de todo eso.

donnie:apunta a su armadura.

mickey:entendido.

raph:seguro que debemos confiarle esto a mickey.

leo:seguro, cuando se trata de globos de agua, mickey, es el esperto.

mickey:y practique mucho junto a amy y sus apuntaron a shredder, mientras karia saco el lanza misiles, pero observo a las tortugas y veian que apuntaban algo y era a shredder, volvio a mirarlas de mala manera.

mickey:booyakashaaaa, lanzo y justo cuando iba a llegar a shredder.

karai:CUIDADO!. dijo aparatandolo de la trayectoria de la granada.

raph:sera una broma.

mickey:nunca entendere a esta chica, de repente karai cogio el lanza misiles y apunto a las tortuga.

torugas saltaron a tiempo, pero eso hizo que shredder las descubriera.

raph:bueno, almenos esto no puede ir a peor.

donnie:segun mi radar, la nave kraang esta repente aparece la nave kraang, y apuntan hacía ellas.

leo:retirada.

donnie:estoy de fueron corriendo entre los tanques, shredder las perseguia preparando su arma, seguian corriendo hasta un callejon sin salida, detras de ellos estaba shredde cara a cara.

shre:decirme donde esta splinter, y os dejare vivir para verle morir.

leo:jamas te diremos donde esta.

shre:en ese caso vosotros morireis, justo cuando creian que estaban perdidas, de repente alguien estaba delante de ellos.

todos:Azra.

azra:sopresa. dijo agarrando a shredder,(ya sabeis que tiene mucha fuerza y no siente nada, nota de autor),le dio una patada que hizo que se hechara atras.

amy;mickey puff.

amber:amber:menos mal hemos llegado a tiempo.

azumi:estais bn.

leo:si pero que haceis aqui.

azumi:salvaros la vida.

raph:pues mala idea por que ahi esta shredder.

amy:ese es shredder, que miedo.

amber;he increible a la vez.

azumi:asi que eres tu.

azra:el maestro splinter nos hable de ti, y de lo que le hiciste a su familia, y ahora te vamos a pagar con misma moneda.

, vaya vaya, asi que shredder tiene nuesvas discipulas a parte de esas tortugas, ya veo que habeis tenido el valor de venir a salvar a estas tortugas y a la vez que estupidez, si no quereis morir largaros.

azra:no te tengo miedo ser despreciable.

shre:los ojos del dragon , es increible, no me extraña que splinte os eligiera para entrenaros, pues vosotras lo habeis querido.

leo:no debisteis venir ahora tambien acabara con vosotras.

azumi:pues que lo intente.

azra:ven si te atreves. dijo de repente aparece la nave kraang.

leo:otra vez ese cacharro, que oportuno.

shre:nandadequa. no se que queria decir.

la nave se puso a dispararles, todos saltaron para evitarlo, shredder se metio en uno de los compartiemntos, la nave desaparecio, leo aprovecho para encerrarlo y aprovechar la escapatoria.

leo:vamonos.

cuando los demas iban shredder salio.

donnie:luego te alcanzamos.

shre:ahora vereis.

azra:cuando leo y azumi fueron a donde estaban las armas, justo cuando iban a cogerlas, aparece karai.

karai:no me esperaba esto de ti, pensaba que eras mi amigo, como has podido traicionarme, eres tan corto de miras y tan obseso como shreder.

azumi;aqui la unica traidora eres tu, se supone que ibas a conseguirnos las armar, y vas y los disparas, sabía que no podíamos fiarnos de ti.

karai:fiaros de mi y que pasa con vosotros, que habeis organizado una redada para abatir a shredder.

leo:tu misma dijiste lo malo que era, por que lo protege, dijistes que te ponia enferma.

karai:me pone enferma por que es mi padre.

azumi:como, ese monstruo es tu padre.

leo:shredder es tu padre, eres la hija de shredder.

azumi:osea que a parte de engañanos, nos ocultastes eso, ya sabía yo que no eras de fiar. de repente la nave ataco, casi les da.

leo:ahi que detener esa cosa.

karai:se acabo el trato, quereis un conflicto, ya teneis uno.

mientras lo demas seguian peleando contra shredder, las tortugas iban de uno en uno pero era demasiado para ellos, las chicas, amy, ledaba con su cadena y como era pequeña(no se lo digais aamy, jejejej)no podia darle tan facil mente, amber esquivaba sus movimientos puesto que sus reflejos eran muy agudos, y azra era la unica que podia darle gracias a su fuerza, per le quito las armas.

shre:ahora sabreis por que me llaman el triturado.

amy:la violencia contra los animales es cuando iba a atacar azra se convirtio en la chica de fuego y calento las cuchillas de shredder y amy uso sus lianas para atarlo, y amber le dio una descargapero eso no pareci afectarle mucho.

amber:o vaya normalmente eso funciona.

shre:ahora vereis mientras en otra escena, leo y azumi luchaban contra karai, en una parte karai le quito una de sus espadas a leo y le dio una patada, y lo acorralo.

karai:preparate.

cogiendo a karai de ahi karai le dio un fuerte golpe y la lanzo al mar.

leo:AZUMI. esa distracción hizo que le cogiera otra de sus espadas, pero en ese momento aparece la nave kraang, eso hizo que karai se escondiera, pero leo aprovecho para coger el lanza misiles y disparar a la nave, karai lo vio y lo siguio, de otra parte salieron las tortugas y las chicas de los tanques, seguian luchando contra shredder, en una parte la nave que casi les da y subio mas alto, ahi leo apunto y alcanzo la nave kraang, pero karai volvio a parecer y lo tiro contra el tejado.

karai;ahora si estas a acabado. pero en ese momento algo parecido a una fuente aparece del mar y era azumi tranformada en chica del agua y hielo, karai se quea con la boca abierta, y azumi con los ojos en blanco.

azumi:TE HE DICHO, QUE LE SUELTE!.dijo lanzandole un gran manguerazo de agua haciendo que se aparte de leo.

karai:asi que era eso, no solo te buscas a otra chica sino que encima es una mutante.

azumi:te sorprende, pues mis amigas tambien lo son y si os meteis con la tortugas, os meteis con nosotras.

karai:pues ahora vera, princesa de atacando cun su espada a espada con azumi, leo tambie la ayudaba, pero la nave kraang cayo dirijiendose a las otras tortugas y a las chicas.

raph:atención chicos. la nave choco contra shredder y cayo al mar.

karai:PADRE!. karai los miro de mala forma y se tiro al mar a salvar a su padre, despues leo y azumi respiranron hondo.

leo:estas bn.

azumi:si y tu.

leo:bn. miraron a las otras tortugas y las chicas y se marcharon, iban por el tejado, leo estaba muy desanimado y se sento en el suelo.

amy:vamos leo animate.

donnie:hemos acabado con la nave kraang.

leo:si pero, confiaba que karai estuviera de nuestro lado y he vuelto a caer.

azumi:no te apures, la verdad es que yo por un momento tambien confie.

leo:entonces, por que vinistes.

azumi:estaba preocupada por ti leo, para mi eres muy importante, y si te pasara algo, no lo soportaría.

leo:pero me dijiste que no estaria ahi para salvarme.

azumi:aveces digo cosas asi cuando me enfado, pero eso no me detiene salvar a alguien que me importa.

leo:pues gracias, y lo siento mucho, debi contarte lo de karai.

azumi:no pasa nada, tampoco ahi nada de que perdonar.

raph:ademas es la hija de shredder, nunca se habria puesto de nuestro lado.

una paba siempre es una paba.

raph:y como llamas a los chicos que no son de fiar.

azra:les llamo raph, jajajaja.

raph:o venga eso a sido un golpe bajo.

azra:lo se jejeje.

leo:sabes raph tiene razón, tal vez crei lo que queria que fuera.

azumi:lo siento leo, esta bn.

leo:si, ademas ahi alguien que me gusta mas que karai.

azumi: se de quien hablas y a esa alguien tambien le gustas tu.

amy:y de quien hablais.

los 2 :es un secreto.

mickey:sabeis chicos yo tambien he pasado por eso, en ese caso fueron los duendes.

azumi: de verdad, estas comparando, con lo que estas pasando leo cuando decubristes que los duendes no existen.

los duendes, no existen.

azra:no me digas que creias en duendes.

mickey:no me lo creo.

raph:pero si tienes una al lado, y esa es amy.

amy:que has querido decir con eso.

raph:o la duendecilla se a enfadado.

amy:ahora veras esto no te lo pienso perdonar, ven aqui. dijo gritando y persiguiendo a raph riendose.

azumi:lo siento mickey, no sabía que los duendes son importantes para ti, pero sabes en japón dicen que ahi duende y si un día veo uno te lo traere.

mickey:lo prometes.

azumi:si, te lo prometo.

vamos a comer pizza para celebrar nuestra victoria.

azra:yo tambien tengo hambre vamos.

amber:y yo vamos donnie y si quieres puedo invitar a april con la escusa de cenar pizza, asi la veras un rato.

donnie:no sabes lo feliz que me harias.

leo:de nuevo gracias azumaya.

azumi: azumi.

leo:que?.

azumi:cuando me cai al agua me llamaste azumi, y a pasado ya tiempo desde que nos conocimos, asi que puede llamarme azumi.

leo:bien, vamos azumi.

azumi:asi leo. dijo dandole la mano a leo y dirijiendose a casa, mientras en el muelle karai consiguio sacar a su padre.

shre:bien hecho karai, encontre algo para ti-dijo sacando un kraang- siempre quisistes una mascota.

fin

ahi esta mi versión de anemigo de mi enemigo, y me he tenido que ver todos el episodio para escribirlo mas o menos palabra por palabra y inventando las situaciones, solo espero que os guste y comenteis.


End file.
